The present inventive concept herein relates to mobile communication devices, and more particularly, to a method of checking an error vector magnitude of transmission signal.
In standards such as IEEE 802.16 or 3GPP LTE (3rd generation partnership project long term evolution), a radio transmission or reception specification which a transmitter and receiver should satisfy is defined. A transmission specification may be divided into an intended transmission requirement and an unwanted emission requirement. The intended transmission requirement means a specification about an intended transmission and describes an output power and a quality feature of transmission signal. The unwanted emission requirement means a specification about unwanted signal emission. The unwanted emission requirement describes a specification of an adjacent channel leakage ratio (ACLR), an operating band unwanted emission and a spurious emission. The transmission signal quality can be expressed through a performance index such as an error vector magnitude (EVM).
An EVM check through a simulation before an implementation may be required for rapidly changing communication technology and newly appearing standard. In some cases, it may be impossible to check EVM using the current method.